User blog:Amontgomery1432/Courage's Parents vs Muriel
Welcome to the 6th episode of the first season of Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles! Today, in what could very much be my best idea yet, I'm putting the caregivers of Courage against each other. It's Muriel & Eustace Bagge versus Courage's Parents! This should be fun!! Thea White as Muriel Bagge Arthur Anderson as Eustace Bagge Carlos Alazraqui as Courage's Father Mary Testa (I guess) as Courage's Mother The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES! COURAGE'S PARENTS! VERSUS! MURIEL & EUSTACE! BEGIN! Courage's Parents: Look who decided to show up, although we wish they hadn't bothered! The commonly targeted elder and the abusive fake father! These two disposable disgraces shouldn't be too hard to fight! With how many times you've been endangered, you'll never survive the night! All Eustace is is useless and Muriel is just a kluts! There's absolutely no way that you can stand up to us! Face it, Muriel, no one in the show wants you around! You'll know what most dogs feel like after we've sent you to the pound! Muriel &''' '''Eustace: Stupid dogs! Your raps don't budge me! My mask does more scarin'! I'm gonna put you mutts down! Call me the Cruel Veternarian! You're gonna take us to the pound? Oh, my gosh! I'm so scared! I'll run you over with my truck and we'll see how well you'll fare! Oh, my! With those "ruff" lines, we're sure to be the winners! You abandoned your son! We're his actual caregivers! How can you expect people to like you when you don't even have names? It's the end of the line for you, and I'm not playing any games! Courage's Parents: We're mad dogs! You're just pups! Prepare to suffer our fury! You can't handle the vicious disses that we're spitting in a flurry! We'll be seeing you punks later after we've flattened you like paper! You're getting lamer by the second while we're simply getting greater! I'll rip your heads off your shoulders, so just call me the Space Chicken! You can't expect to best us with those dumb rhymes that you're spitting! We're the greatest! You're the worst! And it's clear for us to see That you're in for a world of pain when you step up against me! Muriel &''' '''Eustace: World of pain? A grain of rice would be more powerful than you! Especially if those rhymes are the best that you can do! We've endured more shenanigans than you could ever put us through! You know that we've crushed you here! There's no need for a round two! You're dogs, right? Shouldn't you be outside, in this case? And, when it comes to parenting, it's clear you're a disgrace! You're bigger curses than Ramses could ever hope to bestow! It's the end for you maggots! We've beat you down blow for blow! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES! Poll: Who won the battle? Courage's Parents Muriel & Eustace Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts